Mary Healey
Mary Healey ---- Mary Healey (born 29th August 1942) in Rugby, Warwickshire England is an actress known for her roles in Dr Who, Chaplin and Line of Duty. Healey has been working as a professional actress since the 1960s and made her television debut aged 26, playing the role of Tilda in the 1968 television adaptation of Charles Dicken's Nicholas Nickleby. Between January and February 1977 Healey played the part of Thelma James in ITV soap opera Coronation Street and returned to the programme in December 1990 as Yvonne Pendlebury. She also appeared in a one-off special of The Royle Family which aired in December 2012, playing the role of Philomena. Her other notable credits include Touching Evil, Dangerous Lady, Young, Gifted and Broke, Midsomer Murders, Wire in the Blood, Rosemary & Thyme, Doctors, Goodnight, Mister Tom, Alice in Wonderland, Law & Order: UK; King & Castle, Silent Witness, Van der Valk, All in the Game, Agatha Christie's Poirot, Gimme Gimme Gimme, Heartbeat, Where the Heart Is, Blue Murder, A Touch of Frost, The Royle Family, The House of Eliott, Peak Practice, Moving Story, Dangerfield, Ruth Rendell Mysteries, Holby City, The Bill, The Mallens, Casualty, Doctor Who, Shine on Harvey Moon, Brookside, Birds of a Feather, Capstick's Law, Foyle's War, Agatha Christie's Marple, Outlaws, Vincent and The Cafe and The Great Fire. Mary Healey as Betty Boop Mary recorded alternative dialogue for Betty Boop's scene in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, as Mae Questel one of the several original voices of Betty Boop's voice had dropped, so Healey took up the role as Questel's "voice-double." STARLOG covered the release of Who Framed Roger Rabbit during the 80s and credited Questel as the voice of Betty Boop. Mary Healey caught wind of this and contacted STARLOG. Mary told STARLOG that she had provided the voice for Betty Boop. Little did Mary know at the time, is that Questel had also recorded her lines for Betty Boop (as seen in the WFRR documentary,) and that Questel's recordings as Betty Boop were used in the finalized Disney film. Trivia *Her husband Morgan Deare did the voice for the Editor and the Gorilla in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *In some old releases Healey is credited for the role as Betty. *A similar thing happened to Adriana Caselotti the original voice of Snow White. Caselotti recorded her vocals for the 1993 Academy Awards, but producers were not happy and her vocals were re-recorded by a sound-alike by the name of Mary Kay Bergman, the only difference is Caselotti's recorded vocals (which she was unaware of) were not used and her sound-alike's was. Which resulted in Disney receiving hundreds of complaints after the ceremony. Bergman could also imitate the voice of Betty Boop, Dorothy Gale and Marilyn Monroe. *Reason for sound-alikes and voice doubles, is if the original actor or actress can no longer perform a role, the voice-doubles take over that role completely or temporarily fill in for them (if the originator is still alive). Links *Mary Healey at the IMDb *Mary Healey Filmography at SM Partners *STARLOG: Mary Healey as Betty Boop? ---- Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop